Angels Love
by Marianneanimelover
Summary: Fine and Rein are angels that have an unexpected turn into their education. Just from changing schools, something BIG will be happening for their future in love lives and powers.
1. Chapter 1

Shade P.O.V  
It was the last month of summer vacation. I groaned, snapping my pencil for the 7th time that night. I can't get this stupid summer homework done at this rate! I decide to take a breath. I opened my window and inhale some air. I looked at the shimmering moon. I could of sworn a figure just passed the moon. Then I saw it. A girl with a white dress and white angel wings fell down onto me. "Whoa!" I exclaim before I fell with her. I opened my eyes. She had some scratched here and there.  
"what the..." I trail off. Suddenly a bright light enveloped her. When it released her, she wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a pink bow and a gray dress over it. She also wore pure white stockings and black school Mary janes. She had evenly cut red hair up to her waist tied in low twin tails her bangs slightly parted, the majority of it to her left. I sighed. It doesn't seem like she is in a condition to move. I carried her and rested her on my bed. I sat at my chair and continued to work.

* * *

Rein P.O.V  
I looked in the direction Fine fell. "NO!" I exclaim. I glared our enemy dead in the eye. I had a matching outfit to my sister but the other layers of the skirt underneath are blue. Her's is pink. I held out my hand. "**_שמים לענות על השיחה שלי. אני קורא שוב: מים_**!" I exclaim in Hebrew as water shot from my hand,(It meant "Heavens answer my call. I call forth: water!") i soaked the enemy then pushed him, pinning him to the wall. I put my palm at his open mouth and shot more water down his throat until he died, drowning.  
Me and my sisters are legendary angels. It is from our ancestors. Our parents know it but they are always away on business to support our family and our wealth. Our servants (Maids, butlers, etc.) don't know anything about it. We are home schooled. Well not really, we have the minds of a genius. We usually sneak out by locking our door when they think we are either sleeping or taking a nap. We transform by our necklaces that has been passed down from previous Haruka angels. My name is Haruka Rein. 13 years of age. My eyes are sea green and I have aqua hair that reached my mid back. I wear the same clothes (the one Fine is wearing right now) as Fine just with a blue bow as our casual clothes. We are pretty rich so the clothes make us look like it too. My bangs part slightly at the middle. I looked at the time. I'm sorry Fine. I have to look for you later. It is 6:30 AM and the maids will come wake us up soon. I'll make some lame excuse that you left to the garden a few blocks away then I'll say I gonna go fetch you.

* * *

Shade P.O.V  
I hear a quiet groan behind me. I turned around and saw that she was starting to wake up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes like a child. Now that I look at it, she is short. "You're awake?" I ask, walking over to her. She scoots back a bit. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." I say. I placed my hand on her forehead. She relaxed a bit. "You seem okay. Do you want food?" I ask. She lit up brightly. Well, that was easy. She nodded her head eagerly. I sneaked downstairs. My mom and sister are still asleep. I grabbed a box of milky's favorite cereal, I figured if that was her reaction, she loves to eat. Milky is like that so I thought they might have similarities to this cereal. I poured some in a bowl and added milk. I grabbed a spoon from the drawers and headed back upstairs. I opened the door and saw her reading a book. I set the cereal own and she ate it in a flash. when she finished. She looked up at me. She opened her mouth to actually speak for the first time.  
"Um..What time is it?" she spoke in a high pitched voice that was quiet but she seems hyper. "6:45," I reply. "W-waah?! I gotta go. Is there any route?" she asked me.  
"U-Um..my sister and mom is still asleep so you can't go through the front or back. My window is on the second floor-" She cut me off. "Forget it!" She grabbed her necklace It looks old but she but her finger on it as if it scanned her finger and a hologram of some sort came up. But the hologram was attached to nothing. floating in mid-air. "A-Are you sure that's old?!" I ask in shock. She nodded. She scrolled down the screen and pressed "Transform". It showed several outfits with names below it. She chose the main one which was the one she used earlier. She suddenly had the clothes on. It seemed like those digital things surrounded her entire body and the outfit appeared. Her hair turned blonde though. "fly" she exclaimed and wings spread from her back. She stepped out to the balcony. She was about to say something but I cut her off. "Um, What's your name?" I ask. She turns to look at me. She smiled. "Fine. My name is Fine. Yours?" she asked politely. "shade," i answer. She smiled, satisfied. She turned back around.  
"Fly!" She commanded as angel wings spread to her back. "Bye!" we both say to each other. She soared off into the sky. I know I won't forget this day.

* * *

Fine P.O.V  
I say goodbye to the boy and flew away. I giggled, feeling the air push against me, pulling my hair back. He...He is a kind boy. I smile joyously. "I'm glad to of fallen," I state, remembering that I fell. If it weren't for that fall, I would've never met him.

Rein P.O.V  
I saw Fine come in through the window. "Fine!" I exclaim happily. "Sorry, sorry, I ran into a bit of trouble." She said. I just nod and we decided to sleep for a while. Changing into a pair of shorts and sleeveless pajamas.

I woke up, rubbing my eyes and feeling my bedhead. I yawned and changed into our casual clothes which look like a uniform for a rich school. I trudged outside to the kitchen table and started to eat. Soon, Fine came and sat with me. she was pretty tired. she almost smashed her head into her mashed potatoes. "Fine, Rein!" Our parents call. We walk over, straightening our posture. "Yes?" we ask in a polite tone. "Is it okay is you went to a normal school rather than being home schooled?" Our parents suggest. "Why? we already advanced to skills beyond a normal ability for our age." Fine says. "You need to socialize," our mom says flatly. "...Fine," We sigh in defeat.  
"School starts in 30 minutes." They warned. We nodded and got dressed in uniforms they gave us.

Fine P.O.V  
We entered the building and air blasted towards us, different from the heat we were just in. We walked over to the desk and asked for our class. We both had class 1B. We anxiously waited in front of the classroom, waiting to be called in. " Here are our new students," that's our cue. We walked in, careful not to look weird or anything by tripping.  
"Rein Haruka, age 13. I like the colors blue and green, I like fashion and accessories, and I like music and art." Rein says, bowing  
"Fine Haruka, age 13. I like the colors red and pink, I like sports and tomboyish things, and I also love music and art." I follow Rein's action.  
"Ok, Rein, go sit next to Bright. Bright, please raise your hand." They teacher says. A boy with sun-kissed hair and ruby eyes, like mine, raised his hand. Rein took the seat next to him.  
"Fine. you can sit next to-, oh where is he?" She muttered to herself. Suddenly the door pushed open. "Sorry I'm late, I was talking to the principle," A familiar boy explained. He looked at me.  
"You're-!" We exclaim


	2. Chapter 2

Fine P.O.V

"Fine/Shade?!" We both exclaim

"You 2 know each other?" Rein and the teacher asked. Uh oh. I felt a chill up my spine and saw girls glaring at me from the corners of my eyes.

"Y-Yeah...I accidentally bumped into him and he had to help me pay for some things..." I lied.  
They nodded and proceeded to let class begin. I sat in the very back next to the window. Rein sat behind me and Shade sat next to me.  
I saw Rein talking to the boy beside her, I think his name is Bright. I narrowed my eyes at Rein. Does she like him?  
Ohoho~ another thing to tease my sister about!  
I reach into my desk and pull out a mini cupcake and pop it into my mouth. I saw Shade next to me. I saw him staring at me strangely.  
"Did you seriously just eat that?" he asked. I nod. He sighs.  
"You are just like my little sister," he muttered. He went back to reading some book. I saw Rein stand up with Bright and walk over to me and Shade.  
"Hey guys." Rein greeted.  
"Hey," we greet back. I stood up and whispered in my twins' ear.  
"You like Bright, don't you." She blushed what seemed like 1000 shades of red. I giggled. My sister has her first crush! I never told anyone not even Rein that I had a little crush for Shade.  
"How about after school all 4 of us hang out?" Rein asked. We all went in agreement after school we would meet up at 4:00PM at the mall since we get out of school at 3:00PM, that's enough time for a shower, and to complete homework. Which is what Bright and Shade said, but me and Rein covered this a long time ago. We could have time for a bath, homework, and baking snacks. Which doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Later...  
well, We couldn't bake because Rein insisted we try and pick out some good clothes.  
"What's wrong with our casual clothes?" I ask. She looks at me and sighs  
"The problem is that it is spring and they look like they are for winter." She said, looking through her closet. I groaned and walked to my closet. She wasn't wrong. Long sleeves and stockings. Winter clothes. It was 3:30 since we already finished up homework in 4 minutes and each took a 13 minute bath. We had a towel on our heads.  
Rein settled for a casual light blue dress, a denim short jacket, a light blue sling bag, and blue sandals. I went for a fitted white shirt with pink stripes and denim shorts reaching my mid-thigh and a pink sling bag. I tied my hair in its usual low twin tails (A bit different from the anime. It isn't tied at the end of the twin tails. It is tied at the top) and put on my pink converse. We stuffed things in our bag like our phones, money, etc.

We went to the mall and saw the boys at the entrance and waved to them. They spotted us and walked over. They both wore jeans but Shade had a black T-shirt while Bright had a red polo shirt. We were sitting at a bench deciding where to go next. It was between Rein and me. We had to play rock paper scissors, me- we have a snack first, Rein- we go shopping first.  
"Jan Ken Pon!" Rein and I said together.

"Ugh," Rein said. I got paper while she got rock  
"Yes!" I say, jumping up and down. I drag them to the new cafe.  
We sat down at a booth and waited for our sweets to arrive! I can't wait!  
"Here are your orders." A waitress said. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. I couldn't help but feel annoyed when she winked at Shade and Bright. I looked over at Rein who looked like she was about to punch the girl right in the face. I kicked her before she did anything. She flinched and glared at me. I gave her a look that said, "Don't." She huffed and slouched back in her chair. I grabbed a fork and started eating my sweets. Chiffon cake! Macaroons! Chocolate cake! Boston cream pie! Ah~! This is heaven! I looked at the 2 boys staring at my snacks.  
"What?" I asked, confused  
"Are you sure that's a _snack_?" Bright asked. I nodded and started eating again. The 2 boys shook their heads and ate their own food.

10 minutes later...  
"Okay, since we're done eating, let's go shopping!" Rein said. Oh boy. She dragged me to the nearest clothing store with the boys following us. She piled dresses on my arms, there were so much, I thought My arms were gonna fall off.

She dragged me into the nearest fitting room, but waited with the boys.

Shade P.O.V  
Fine came out red in the face. Embarrassed. The shirt was strapless but had a pink strap going around her neck. The shirt was red and had pink hearts all over it. She had a pink skirt to go with it and a short denim jacket. Rein shook her head and said,  
"next,". Fine stepped back into the fitting room and tried some more on.  
She came out in the next outfit. It was a loose white thin sweater with pink polka dots on it and she had skinny jeans. Rein shook her head again.  
Fine came out in the next outfit. Well, dress. It was a sleeveless dress that was white on the top and the skirt was pink and layered. She had a short denim jacket over it. Rein nodded and told Fine to try the next one.  
Fine came out in a white bubble hem dress with a pink ribbon around the waist. Rein squealed and nodded her head. I saw Fine cross her arms and huff, obviously not enjoying this.

We payed for the clothes and went to other places. We roamed around and had a ton of fun. We went to the candy shop and Rein and Bright were picking something Rein wanted. Fine gave me puppy dog eyes. Look away...look away...

5 minutes later...  
"Thanks for the candy Shade!" Fine exclaimed, skipping off as we head to find Rein and Bright. I couldn't look away from the eyes...I failed to resist.

Fine P.O.V  
I licked the lollipop I got from Shade a while ago. He's nice! I found Rein and Bright at the bench. Rein was glancing at Bright every few seconds, messing with her bracelet. I jumped beside her, making her squeal in surprise. I laughed as she whacked me on the shoulder. She was talking to Bright and we rested for a bit. We call checked the time. It was 6:39.  
"Want us to take you home?" Bright asked. It was getting dark. We looked at each other and nodded. We all got up and left the mall.  
We got home and we thanked the boys.  
We got inside and changed into our pajamas. I plopped onto my bed while Rein walked half-asleep to hers. We both fell asleep not to long after.

Dream...

_I saw a girl who looked exactly like me. She had a red dress that was a bit burned here and there. she had an evil smirk plastered on her face. She touched my face. Then I realized I was in a fire. Pain enveloped me. I groaned and held my burning arm. We were in a crumbling building which was on fire.  
"There's no running now..." She whispered, holding a lock of my hair. I saw Rein on the floor, a sword through her chest, blood streaming to the ground, her lifeless eyes locked on the ceiling.  
"NOO!" I scream. Rein can't be dead. She can't be. Tears streamed down my face.  
"Aw, I'm crying." The evil girl said in a mock babyish voice. I glared at her. My eyes widened at the sight behind her. Bright was staring blankly at Rein. He held her hand and said something I barely heard.  
"I'll be with you soon, Rein." He said. He got stabbed by a cloaked figure. He smiled and rested next to Rein.  
"No! Don't leave me!" I scream at them. I don't want to see anymore people I care about get hurt...  
I gasped in horror as the girl began choking Shade.  
"NO, Please stop!" I beg, tears in my eyes.  
She let go of him and walked towards me. She bent down to me.  
"You want me to stop? I'll tell you some information. This is the future, This will happen in a month. Join the evil side, and we can change that future." she said.  
"You want me to go to the dark side?" I ask. She lifts my angels necklace.  
"Yes. You shall become a fallen angel. A innocent, good angel falling to the dark side. I'm going to tell you, this is real. This is not made up just to scare you. Pick wisely." she warned. I thought for a bit then answer,_

_"I...I'll do it."_

**Total mid blow! Never thought the innocent and cheery Fine would betray them, did ya? Anyways, hope you enjoy this story, chapter 3 shall come soon, it won't take too long. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fine P.O.V  
I woke up drenched in sweat. I looked at the clock. It was still 6 AM. I got up and headed to the shower. That dream is too crazy there is no way I'm following that.  
I stepped out of the bathroom to find it raining outside. I was in clothes fit for staying at home since my hair was still wet. I was just wearing a loose white T-Shirt and a pair of pink shorts. I let my hair down for once so it would dry. i wrapped a towel around my neck so my hair wouldn't drip much onto my clothes.  
I wandered around the dark house, everyone was probably still asleep. I sipped my apple juice box, wandering around like a guard trying to know his ways around the castle. I heard a knock at the door. who would be here at this time and weather? I looked through the peeking hole at the door to confirm who it was. I opened my door and saw 2 soaked figures standing out there in the doorway.  
"S-Shade? B...Bright?" I ask. I could feel my eye twitching. What on earth could they possibly be doing here?

Shade P.O.V  
I was thinking about a strange dream me and Bright oddly had. A voice kept whispering,  
"I will betray you...I will betray you..." over and over. The voice sounded familiar. I was so in a daze, I didn't even realize where we were. Then I heard the same voice.  
"S-Shade? B...Bright?" It asked. Huh? Well, that's different. I look up. A girl with familiar red hair wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts stood at the doorway. Fine?! No, the voice couldn't be Fine, Fine doesn't look like the one to betray. If she is, she has a really good way of hiding it.  
"Oh my gosh, what are you guys doing there, come in, you'll catch a cold!" She said in a worried tone. Maybe my dreams are nothing but nightmares. Me and Bright entered the...LARGE house and she ran to get some towels. She came back with Rein. Rein had identical clothes to Fine but Rein had blue shorts. They seemed to just take a shower since their hair is wet. They gave us towels and told us to change. We went into the bathroom and changed into our P.E clothes for now.

Fine P.O.V  
Rein told me she had to finish up some homework and left with the boys since she was going to let them stay in the game room which is on the way to her room. I was alone in the dark hallway so I made some tea and drank it in the living room. Not a sound was heard through the house but the faint sound of raindrops banging against the windows. Nothing disturbed the house.  
To be honest, it is kind of creepy. I glanced left and right. I heard something. I closed my eyes and got up slowly I walked to the center of the hallway, light tapping on the tile floor with every step I take. I stop but the sound of footsteps started. She was wearing shoes. Mary jane's shoes. Like dolls shoes, they made little sound every time it hit the floor. They stopped. I opened my eyes and saw myself staring back at me, an innocent smile on her face. My emotionless expression stayed the same with no sign of shock or surprise.  
"What are you doing here?" I spoke in a cold voice.

"What? I can't visit myself?" She had a sly smile and skipped around me, her shoes not making a little sound as if they never touched the floor. I cross my arms and stare at her. She laughs for a bit then faces me directly.  
"I was serious when I told you, you had to leave them. Don't act as if I'm something that will just go away. You have to leave them or else you'll regret it." She said in a dead serious tone. I smiled  
"Fine, I'll leave them. How am I going to do that? Rein's my sister. She'll tell our parents and they'll know somethings up." I explained.  
"Easy. Just threaten her. Oh, and start wearing these" She said. She disappeared into thin air as soon as she said that. I stare back at the place "I" once stood. What was left were 2 long satin ribbons the same color as a red velvet ribbon. I turned away and had an emotionless expression. This is my mask, the mask that hides the truth.  
I quickly changed into our school uniform which was a white short sleeved dress shirt, a red bow tie, and a red skirt for summer uniform (Spring, summer) and it was the same thing for winter but it had a fitted black cardigan for girls and a black blazer for boys (Fall, winter). It was starting to turn into fall so I slipped the cardigan on and got my school bag. I tied my hair up as usual, but with the new ribbons. They were tied in bows but it was still pretty long and the remain of the bows which were not tied seemed to zig zag. I like them. I grabbed a fitted hoodie which was a raincoat and grabbed my red umbrella from the bucket of umbrella's near the door. It was 7:45. They should get going too. I slipped my school shoes on and started to walk.

Rein P.O.V  
I perked up and looked around. I just got into my uniform, rain coat, and got my school bag. I thought I sensed something bad in this house. I shrugged it off.  
"Hey! Bright! Shade! Let's go!" I yelled. They came in their uniforms which means they already changed out of their P.E uniform.  
"Where's Fine?" I asked. They looked at each other and shrugged. Shade pointed at the umbrella bucket which held Fine, mine, and extra umbrella's. Fine's is red, mine is blue, the extra's are black. Fine's was missing.  
"She probably realized something and had to leave so fast, she didn't have time to tell us." Shade said. I nod. I hope that's the case. We all grabbed an umbrella and started to head out of the door.

We saw Fine at her shoe locker. I noticed something was different. Her eyes seemed lifeless. Her face was expressionless and she didn't seem lively at all.  
"Hey, has Fine always had those red ribbons?" Shade asked, pointing to her hair. Something's not right. Fine wouldn't change her look out of the blue. Wait...Those ribbons. I sensed something evil around the house. Those ribbons are on every demon we faced in the past. Demons would have it tied to their wrist, or in their hair, or something like that. Those kinds of ribbons give darkness and power to whoever has it. Fine knows that! yet why?! She didn't even face us and she walked to class.  
"Rein, I forgot to mention this earlier." Started Shade  
"We know you guys are angels," Finished Bright. I a vein popped out of my forehead. I whacked them both on the head.  
"Not important right now! We've got bigger problems!" I cried  
"What?" they asked. I looked them both in the eyes, I was dead serious.

"Fine is on the dark side." Their eyes widen


	4. Chapter 4

Fine P.O.V  
I entered my classroom and sat down. I fiddled with the ribbons tied to my hair. This ribbon fabric...  
I grab a hold of it and pull it into view. The ribbon is the ribbon which connects me to the darkness. Interesting. I stare dully at the gray skies out in the window. I didn't even turn to see my sister and my...her friends coming in. I put a hand over my necklace, which was once a beautiful pure white, now a pitch black color. Something evil is going to happen soon. I know Bright and Shade will help. They are both into swordplay. They don't know they might end up dying. They don't know that they're the reason I became like this.

Rein P.O.V  
I'm worried about Fine. My necklace grew black. Something evil shall soon fall upon us. Suddenly my head hurt. I held it. Something was thumping. Like a loud heart beat that seemed to shake the world. Fine held her head too. People gathered around me to ask if I was okay? I stared at Fine as the loud, painful thumping continued. No one was there with her. Why? No one was helping her? They couldn't of had noticed her change already.  
"F...Fine." I whisper before passing out.  
I felt someone carrying me. I opened my eyes slowly and caught a glimpse of brown hair.  
"Bright...?" I manage to speak out. He looked at me.  
"Don't worry. She is helping Fine but for some reason no one else seems to care about her." He said. I felt a lot of energy. I got down and walked back to the classroom. Fine was still unconscious and on the ground. Everyone else was in their seats listening to the teacher as if Fine was invisible. I wonder what's wrong. Then the bell rang and everyone left for 2nd period  
"Sensei, why aren't you sending someone to help Fine?!" I ask  
"Hm? Fine? There is no student with the given name of Fine is this class Haruka-San. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He says, organizing his books.  
"What are you talking about?! Fine is my twin sister, she's right there!" I said, pointing at Fine. He looked over.  
"Haruka-San your family information consists nothing of a twin sister, you are an only child. Is something wrong? And, there is no one over there." he said, raising an eyebrow. How could this happen?! I told Shade to pick up Shade and bring her home with me. We stopped on the wet roof, it was still raining so we were getting wet.  
"What about school?" Bright asked. My bangs covered my eyes, hiding my expression as I scrolled down the options from my necklace.  
"None of that matters." I said, pressing, transport. A white light enveloped us and I yelled our location before it fully covered us,  
"Home!"

We arrived at the doorstep of my home and I took out my house keys. I unlocked the door. We walked inside the house, setting Fine down on the couch.  
"Y...You guys still remember her right?" I ask. They nod. I smile. _What's happening? _I saw Fine stir in her sleep. Then a little black swirl appeared above her. The size increased by each passing second. Then a black light shone and when it disappeared, so did Fine.

Fine P.O.V  
I woke up to see a white canopy. I sat up. The room was lit but dim. The tile floors were checkered black and white. The room was round with no corners. A closet door to my left, a bathroom door to my right. And about 3 yards away was a door leading outside to the rest of the building. I got up and didn't do anything. I started to laugh. Then I stopped and listened to footsteps out the hall. I didn't even transform and used my powers.  
"Fly." I laugh and black enormous angel winds spread from my back, some feathers dropping to the ground. I flew up and saw some people enter. They looked around. I started to laugh at how foolish they could be to not look up especially if this person has powers. They looked up. I summoned a magic circle behind me.  
"I feel like playing dodge ball!" I exclaim evilly. I fired lasers at them which they ducked. I started to laugh.  
"Amazing! Just Amazing! I want to see how long you'll last!" I laugh, shooting some more as they ran out of the room. I played, one by one, until they were all dead. My other self came to me.  
"I see. You played my favorite game!" She sang. I nod. Then the large doors burst open.  
"Stop right there and give her back to us!" A voice shouted. We saw Rein, Shade, and Bright at the door, facing us, weapons in hand. We started to laugh. They looked at us in confusion.  
"Let's play a game, Rein, Bright, Shade!" We both say, summoning dark magic circles behind us. They look at us.

"Challenge accepted." They spoke in sync

**Hey, well, I was planning to leave it off there and make another chapter but, this chapter hasn't reached 1,000 words which is the minimum so, I'll continue! For those of you who exit this story, thinking that the chapter has ended, too bad. This is the final chapter, I repeat the final chapter! So, enjoy. BTW, If I were to make a new story, which anime would you guys like it to be? 1) Kanojo Ga Flag wo Oraretara, 2) Pretty Rhythm, 3) Angel Beats, 4) Happiness, or 5) Yumeiro patisserie? If you haven't watched these anime's I suggest you do, I swear they're interesting. If you guys like big action pretty rhythm or Yumeiro patisserie is not for you. Enjoy!**

We started shooting lasers at them. I saw Reins' shoulder cut a bit as a laser barely missed her. She winced but kept fighting. Then I punched Shades' cheek and kicked Bright in the stomach.  
"Now, let's finish this!" My other self declared, charging at them.  
Then I froze. I now remember what I'm doing. I was supposed to do this to keep them from getting killed. What am I doing! I'M killing them myself! I swiftly get in front of Rein before she got hit and took the blow myself.  
"Tch. You were a waste to begin with." She mutters, going for the others. Now a large gash bled through my school uniform on my stomach. I heard Shades' voice.  
"Fine! Get a hold of yourself Fine!" He cried. I looked at him, my vision getting blurry.  
"Sh..Shade...I'm...sorry." I say, coughing up blood violently.  
"Shade! try and take Fine out of this castle!" Rein yelled, dodging "My" attacks. He nods. He was about to lift me until he got stabbed with a sword and fell to the floor.  
"Fine...I...I love you." He whispered enough for me to hear. I smile weakly.  
"I love you to, Shade." I choke out.

Rein P.O.V  
I stared in horror as I saw my sister bleed almost to death. I looked to my right to see Bright. I gasp. He had been stabbed many times in the stomach.  
"No! NO! Bright...Don't leave me..." I sob, holding his hand. He seemed to almost loose conscious and he muttered his last words which made me sob even harder.  
"I love you, rein."  
I looked at The dark Fine with angered eyes, the color of the usual calm sea green almost turning blood red. She took my sister. Her crush. My crush. She's going to pay.  
I draw my sword and prepare for battle as she charges at me. I smirk as I copy her movements. I stab her in her heart as she stabs me in my stomach. I smile with satisfaction. We both drop to the ground. She disappears in shards of glass, unlike a human. I see. She is a mirror version of Fine created by dark magic from a mirror. I smile as I lay next to Bright, my body going numb. I slowly loose conscious, dying with everyone else in this dark castle. We will all be reincarnated in the future and all be together.

1000 years later...  
"Rein! Hurry up!" My sister rushed me, shoving me with her out the door. Today was our first day of middle school.  
We walked into the gates and saw many people. i accidentally lost Fine in the crowd and bumped into someone. He had dun-kissed brownish hair and shining ruby eyes. I could feel my cheeks heat up at the sight of him.  
"Sorry, are you Okay?" He asked. I nod. We start talking for a while. Then we both ask something at the same time  
"Have we met before?" We laugh.

Fine P.O.V  
I bumped into a boy who was a whole head taller than me!  
"Watch it shortie." he smirks. A vein popped out of my forehead and we started quarreling. Then we both said something.  
"You seem familiar." Then we looked away. I felt me cheeks heat up and I smile. This is the start of something new. The start of _Mushanokouji_ Fine's love life.

**For those of you who don't understand Fine and Rein and Bright and Shade were Reincarnated with the same given name, new last name to release Fine and Rein from that angels curse.**


End file.
